


Pet Store

by ghostsintheimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kittens, M/M, idk this may be a bit out of character i wrote it at 11pm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3091682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostsintheimpala/pseuds/ghostsintheimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas go on a walk, and Cas finds out he has an affinity for kittens...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet Store

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this is a bit OOC or too short but I'm super tired and needed to get this idea out of my head so here you go.

Dean and Cas were taking a walk simply because it was a nice day out. The sky was a soft blue accented by the puffy white clouds, and the sunshine warmed their faces. Cas suddenly stopped in his tracks to look through the store window. 

“Cas?” Dean swiveled around.

Cas cocked his head to the side and a hint of a smile formed on his face. 

“Dean, are those kittens?”

Dean backtracked to where Cas had stopped and sighed. Cas had found a pet store, which seemed to be selling kittens. Before Dean could stop him, there was a jingle of a bell and Cas was through the shop’s front door.

“Cas, you know I’m allergi-“ Dean had followed him into the store and was now watching him observe the kittens through the bars of their cage. Cas poked his finger into the cage and one of the kittens, a little orange and white striped one, grabbed his finger with her tiny paws. The store owner, an elderly lady with grey hair in a bun and soft looking features, walked over to them. 

“Hello dears, is there anything I can help you with?”

Cas shared a glance with Dean and then spoke. “I was wondering how much one of these kittens would cost?”

Dean discreetly glared at Cas while the lady told them the price of the kittens. Once Dean had said that they weren’t looking to buy a pet today, and she’d walked away, he turned to Cas.

“I’m sorry buddy, but you know how busy we are with cases and whatever else we do. Who would take care of the damn thing? Also I’m allergic.”

Cas looked upset for a second before looking straight into Dean’s eyes with a determined gaze. He turned around and walked back over to the manager. They had a short conversation that Dean couldn’t hear, and a second later Cas came back and opened the cage with the orange and white kitten in it.

Cas picked up the tiny cat and held it up to his face and smiled while looking at Dean. “Dean.”

Dean looked up. He looked at Cas, really looked at him, and saw how happy he seemed to be with that kitten.

“Fine, you can have the god damn kitten. But don’t let it piss in my car.”

Cas’s entire face lit up and he put the kitten back down in the cage before walking over to  
Dean. He stood on tiptoe and whispered in Dean’s ear. 

“Thank you.” And then almost so quietly that Dean couldn’t hear, “I love you.”

Dean took a second to process this, but when he did he backed up a step and looked Cas straight in the eyes.

“I love you, too,” Dean whispered, grabbing Cas’s hand and quickly pulling him in for a kiss on the cheek. “Now let’s buy your kitten.”

***

When the two men were walking home, hand in hand (Cas was carrying the kitten and cage in his other arm), Dean asked a question.

“What do you wanna name your kitten, Cas?”

“Mary.” Cas said simply, with a small smile.


End file.
